


Expensive Mistakes

by LePetiteMousseCake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetiteMousseCake/pseuds/LePetiteMousseCake
Summary: "There's nothing more cruel than to be loved by everybody but you."





	Expensive Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing smut.
> 
> And my first choice was defacing a kid's show. :|
> 
> Good job me.

"Ah, don't cry, my sweet kitten."

 

Chat Noir whimpers as you caress his cheek amd gently touch the edges of his mask, his breath hitching in fear at the thought of you removing his mask and discovering his true identity. However, you did no such thing as you kissed away the salty tears slowly dripping down his flushed cheeks. The corners of your mouth twitched into a small grin, your eyes staring right into Chat's own sharp, green ones making him shiver in anticipation. "Mm, do not be sad, little kitty." You sit up straight on his lap and let out a small groan when your exposed crotch slightly grinds against his own as Adrien's eyes roll up to his sockets when you start nibbling on his ear and grabbed his cock through the fabric of his suit. "I do hope those tears were for me and not for _her_." you growl.

 

He lets out small mewls at your teasing ministrations and struggled with the bonds that tied his arms behind his back as he lies there on the bed with his suit wide open on the front. You let out a small chuckle as his tail wraps itself around your waist. "They're not... I... I swea--ngh!"

 

_~~liar.~~ _

 

Chat Noir produced a throaty groan when you pulled out his cock from its confinements, and slowly... started... to... stroke... it. You gazed at the black cat, amusement dancing on your features as his eyebrows continued to knit together and relax repeatedly. Using your unoccupied hand, you carefully reached for the lube resting on the bedside table.

 

Adrien's breath hitches as a cool, wet substance drips from the tip of the head and down to the base of his cock. He shivers in delight when you bend down and lightly blow on his lube-slicked dick.

 

"Oh, oh f-fuck!" he shouts as you resumed your stroking in a rapid pace. "S-ssssssslow... oh! OHHH...please!" Chat Noir whimpers loudly, his mouth wide open as strands of saliva starts to dribble down his mouth with every groan, mewl and moan that manages to escape his lips. His hips uncontrollably buck against your hand and you struggle to contain this squirmy cat underneath you. "Ah, ah, ah! I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum!"

 

You immediately grab his collar, the medium-sized bell chiming as he slightly chokes on your hold while you put him in a sitting position, not once did your hand falter in its pace. You place your head beside his own and growl menacingly in his ear, "Don't you dare fucking cum, Chat."

 

He lets out a cacophony of loud moans and he begins to plead vocally, "Please! L-Let me cum! Oh, fuck! I can't... I can't hold it!" You chuckle deeply before whispering in his ear, "Alright, I'll let you cum," His eyes roll upwards as his body convulses but you stop your hand and grip his cock tightly in your fist. Adrien lets out a weak moan of pain. "if," you continued, "you answer my question." Chat Noir nods desperately and you give him a small smile. You resume stroking, but slower this time.

" _Do you love her?_ "

His eyes widened beneath his black mask.

"I..."

" _Who_ do you love, Chat?" you seethe.

 

You remove your hand and swiftly replace it with your aching cunt. A garbled moan is what you get when you bounce up and down on his throbbing cock. " _ **Answer me!**_ "

 

"Her!" Adrien cries out both in pleasure and pain when you slapped him across the face, his face contorting as fresh tears streaked his flushed cheeks. "I... still l-love her...!" he chokes out miserably and you hastened your pace until he orgasms and screams out *her name while sobbing. Sighing in frustration, you remove yourself off of him without even achieving an orgasm yourself. You idly grab a pair of scissors and cut off the bonds behind his back. The pathetic hero's hideous sobbing was now reduced to quiet whimpers while he watches you put on your clothes. A mixture of sweat, cum and tears stained his body as he struggled to formulate words to say in order to break the uncomfortable silence.

 

"Don't." you say plainly, as you zipped up your jacket. "I'm tired of this shit, Chat." You took a step towards the door, and glanced at the hero behind you.

 

"I tried really hard, y'know?" you laugh, exasperated. The door closes and all that's left was a broken man with a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu
> 
>  
> 
> Song by Fall Out Boy :3


End file.
